Ces ombres qui ressurgissent
by shilya von lebbs
Summary: Cross-over HP/Winx. Elle est née sorcière et se découvre fée. Elle n'y croit pas vraiment au début mais finit par se laisser convaincre. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle fait la connaissance du Winx club et des Spécialistes. Inscrite à Alféa, elle accepte d'y faire sa scolarité. Mais dans les profondeurs, les ombres s'agitent. Vengeance, désir de pouvoir, cruauté... -couples-
_Voilà mon premier essai de cross-over Winx/HP ^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira :) Ca se passe donc entre la saison 4 et 5 des Winx, après le tome 7 d'HP._

 _N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos impressions. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Andrella regarda le soleil qui se levait et illuminait la plaine. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé le revoir. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'elle serait toujours là, ce matin-là, pour le contempler. Et pourtant, c'était la vérité. Elle était debout, au milieu des ruines. Elle observait avec amour cette boule de chaleur qui grimpait peu à peu dans le ciel.

Fini. C'était fini. Après toute une nuit de long combat, nuit qui lui avait paru être en vérité des mois voire des années, tout s'était achevé. Combien de gens avaient perdu la vie dans cette terrible bataille ? Combien de vivants avaient, en ce moment-même, à déplorer la mort d'un ou plusieurs proches ? Tous, très certainement. Des parents, des frères, des sœurs, des amis… Tous avaient perdu quelqu'un.

Soupirant, Andrella se laissa tomber sur une des nombreuses pierres qui gisaient au sol. Poudlard n'était plus qu'une ruine qu'il fallait reconstruire. La bataille finale l'avait détruite, mais la jeune fille supposait que c'était ça, le prix à payer. Au moins, celui qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort et qui avait semé la terreur pendant bien deux décennies, était mort, détruit, à tout jamais. Les temps de paix et de prospérité étaient venus. La menace d'un pouvoir sombre était écartée. Du moins pour l'heure.

Néanmoins, le cœur et l'esprit d'Andrella n'étaient pas reposés pour autant. Quelque chose encore la travaillait. Une chose qui s'était passée cette nuit-là, sans qu'elle puisse comprendre réellement ce qui s'était déroulé. Les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, les bras serrés autour et la tête plongée à l'intérieur, elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de revoir la scène. Chaque moment, chaque instant.

 **Flash-back**

 **-Impedimenta !** hurla Andrella.

Le Mangemort visé fut repoussé en arrière et tomba en bas des escaliers dans un grand bruit. Cependant, le repos ne fut que de courte durée. En effet, deux autres sorciers masqués arrivèrent sous forme de gros nuage noir et se matérialisèrent devant Adrella.

L'étudiante sentit son cœur accélérer et ses muscles se contracter. Seule face à eux deux. Deux adultes, entraînés à pratiquer la magie noire. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir ?

-Allons, allons, ne fais pas l'idiote, commença l'un des deux. Pourquoi ne nous rejoins-tu pas ? Tu serais bien mieux parmi nous, tu ne crois pas ?

-Jamais ! cracha la jeune fille avec un air de dégoût.

Attaquer en premier. Les prendre de vitesse. Attaquer vite, et fort.

 **-Expelliarmus !**

Malheureusement, ayant certain prévu sa réaction, l'un des Mangemorts retourna son sort contre elle : sa baguette lui échappa des mains et tomba un peu plus loin. Sans un mot, son adversaire, d'un habile tour de poignet, la projeta en arrière. La tête d'Andrella cogna contre le mur opposé de ce couloir du quatrième étage.

Elle était faible. Elle était impuissante. Elle était inutile. Sa baguette était trop loin d'elle pour qu'elle puisse la récupérer. Elle allait mourir, ici et maintenant. Stupidement. Qu'avait-il réussi à accomplir, concrètement ? Rien. Et pourtant, elle allait mourir, à dix-sept ans à peine. Elle en ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle voulait vivre, bon sang ! Même si, dans l'autre monde, ses parents seraient sûrement en train de l'attendre, elle voulait encore un peu profiter de la terre, des joies de cette vie.

Elle entendit vaguement les Mangemorts rire et perçut leur pas se rapprocher. Elle ferma les yeux, comme pour ne pas voir la mort en face.

 **-Ava…**

Elle se résignait, et pourtant, elle ne le voulait pas. Alors pourquoi se résignait-elle, bon sang ? Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Pourquoi ne tentait-elle pas de se défendre ? Même si c'était perdu, au moins, elle aurait la fierté de mourir en guerrière. En ayant combattu jusqu'au bout.

 **-…da…**

Elle ne voulait pas partir. Pas maintenant. Elle avait encore tant de choses à faire ! Tant de choses à vivre. _Les plus beaux de nos jours sont ceux qu'on n'a pas encore vécus._ Oui, elle voulait vivre.

Tête baissée, dents serrées, elle priait, elle attendait, elle espérait et désespérait à la fois. En un dernier geste d'espoir vain, elle leva les bras, comme s'ils lui permettraient de la protéger du fatal sort qui allait lui tomber dessus. Et soudain, un cri. Qui ne venait pas d'elle. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux. La dernière syllabe du sort de la mort ne tomba jamais. Car celui qui avait pointé sa baguette contre elle venait de se retrouver embrocher sur de hauts et effilés pics de glace. C'était quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

Le deuxième Mangemort hurla des mots incompréhensibles. Mots de rage. De colère. Sans même qu'Andrella ne voit le coup partir, elle se tordit de douleur. Un _Endoloris_ reçut de plein fouet. Mal. Mais elle était toujours vivante. Elle ne savait pas comment ce miracle avait pu se produire mais cela lui donna la force de se relever.

Son corps agissait mécaniquement. Son cerveau était déconnecté. Elle sentait en elle une force incroyable et ne saurait l'expliquer. Mais, en un élan de lucidité ou de folie, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette pour achever le mage noir. Seule cette force qui bouillonnait dans son ventre, qui semblait se répandre dans ses vaisseaux sanguins, seule cette force allait lui servir.

Sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle déploya toute cette énergie alors que le Mangemort levait de nouveau sa baguette. Froid soudain. Tout sembla geler dans la pièce. Eclair blanc aveuglant. Andrella continua de puiser dans cette nouvelle source qu'elle découvrait en elle. Elle avait l'impression que cette force était inépuisable. Elle sentait l'énergie se transformer en magie. Une magie qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné avoir.

Quand tout se calma, elle constata que le Mangemort était désormais prisonnier d'un bloc de glace plus épais que n'importe quelle porte blindée de Gringotts. Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Elle n'en savait rien. Mais elle l'avait fait. Et elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir au reste.

En un geste rapide, elle récupéra sa baguette et quitta la tour, contournant le corps des deux Mangemorts. Elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se sentait désormais vidée mais savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Ou ce serait la mort. Si elle était encore debout à la fin de tout ça, elle prendrait le temps de penser. Pas maintenant.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna brusquement la tête. Le visage fatigué, mélancolique et soulagé de Daphné Greengrass apparut.

-Viens, lui dit-elle simplement. Tout le monde s'est réuni dans la Grande Salle.

Elle lui fit un maigre sourire avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur du château. Adrella resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se lever. D'un geste mécanique, elle resserra sa cravate vert et argent avant de suivre son amie. C'était fini. Le temps de commencer une nouvelle vie.

* * *

Bloom était assise sur le sable tiède de la plage de Gardenia. Derrière elle, la rumeur du Frutti Music Bar montait graduellement vers le ciel. La nuit commençait doucement à tomber sur la ville. Déjà, les premières étoiles scintillaient.

Des bruits de pas étouffés par le sable se firent entendre. Elle se retourna et découvrit, non sans grande joie, Sky qui tenait à la main deux coktails. Tout en s'asseyant, il lui en tendit un qu'elle accepta avec un large sourire. Ils ne se dirent rien pendant quelques instants, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Puis finalement, le blond prit la parole, entourant de son bras les épaules de la jeune fée :

-Tu es bien pensive, remarqua-t-il.

-Je songeais à tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'ici. Depuis ma première découverte de la magie à notre affrontement avec les Sorciers du Cercle Noir. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tout ça est irréel.

-Et pourtant, ça l'est, répliqua Sky avec un sourire. Tu es la fée la plus incroyable que je connaisse.

Bloom eut un rire de contentement :

-Je ne serais jamais rien sans le Winx Club, tu le sais bien.

Elle se blottit contre le prince. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras. Après quelques instants de réflexion, elle reprit :

-Pourquoi les sorciers en veulent-ils toujours aux fées ?

-Haines ancestrales, je suppose. Mais ne te tracasse pas avec ça. Profite juste de cette superbe soirée sous le ciel étoilé !

Il avait raison. Tout allait pour le mieux et il fallait en profiter. Alors que les deux amants regardaient le va-et-vient de la mer, de nouveaux pas se firent entendre. C'était Stella qui était là, avec son habituel sourire :

-Tecna a eu un contact avec Madame Faragonda, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Elle désire nous parler de suite.

Bloom hocha la tête et se leva, imitée par Sky. Tous les trois rentrèrent dans le bar où les Winx et les Spécialistes étaient regroupés autour d'une table. L'ordinateur de Tecna projetait l'image de Madame Faragonda, assise à son bureau. Lorsque les trois derniers arrivèrent au sein du groupe, la directrice les salua avant de commencer ce qu'elle avait à leur dire :

-J'ai, pour vous, une nouvelle mission. Des informations me sont parvenues comme quoi on aurait détecté une nouvelle source de magie sur Terre.

-Une fée ? interrogea Tecna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, une fée qui ignore encore qu'elle est une fée. Il faut que vous la trouviez, qu'elle prenne conscience de ses grands pouvoirs. Alféa lui a déjà réservé une place en son sein. Elle a besoin d'apprendre à contrôler et utiliser sa magie à bon escient. Il va donc falloir que vous réussissiez à la convaincre de venir étudier chez nous. Ca ne sera peut-être pas facile mais je crois en vous, les filles.

-Et nous, devons-nous les accompagner et le protéger ? demanda Brandon.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre officiel pour vous, les Spécialistes. Si vous voulez partir avec les Winx, libre choix à vous.

Madame Faragonda leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant : elle leur était reconnaissante d'avoir toujours su être là pour aider les fées.

-Comment allons-nous pouvoir la trouver ? voulut savoir Bloom qui imaginait déjà parcourir la Terre entière pour réussir à repérer leur cible.

-La dernière fois que cette source de magie a été repérée, c'était dans un lieu que l'on nomme Poudlard, en Grande-Bretagne. Ecosse, pour être plus précise. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas plus d'informations.

Lorsque la communication fut coupée, Tecna pianota à nouveau sur sa machine à la recherche de Poudlard. Tous étaient très concentrés sur ses manipulations, tandis que Roxy venait d'arriver avec des boissons. Bloom lui résuma en quelques mots leur conversation avec la directrice.

-Si on parvient à la retrouver et à la convaincre, vous pourrez faire votre scolarité ensemble, ajouta la fée du feu avec un grand sourire.

Roxy lui rendit son sourire, contente à l'idée de rencontrer une nouvelle fée. En espérant qu'elle serait aussi gentille que celles qui composaient le Winx Club.

-Ca y est, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Tecna.

Elle projeta l'image d'un grand et imposant château. Stella s'extasia un moment avant de demander combien de garde-robes pourraient tenir là-dedans. Quelques autres photos apparurent. Les couloirs déserts. Le parc. Le lac. Flora sembla enthousiasmée par la verdure qu'il y avait tandis que Layla s'imagina un instant nager dans le lac, en découvrir les profondeurs.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ce gigantesque lieu ? demanda Timmy, visiblement très intrigué.

-C'est une école de Magie, fondée il y a très longtemps.

-Il y a une école de Magie sur Terre ?! s'exclama Musa, très étonnée. Je pensais pourtant que la Magie avait était effacée de l'esprit des terriens pendant un bon moment.

Tecna lut rapidement ses notes en diagonale avant de se figer. Elle affichait un air à la fois abasourdie et terrifié.

-Quoi ? Y'a quoi ? demanda Stella, inquiète de son visage.

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle école de Magie. C'est une école de sorciers.

Le monde entraîna avec lui un long et lourd silence. Sorciers. Des sorciers sur Terre ?

-Mais que faisait une fée là-bas ? interrogea Sky en fronçant les sourcils.

-Aucune idée mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que nous devons la trouver très vite, répondit Bloom d'un air décidé.

En un éclair, les six fées se transformèrent. Roxy ne comptait pas les accompagner : elle devait continuer d'aider son père et sa mère et veiller sur Gardenia en leur absence. En revanche, les Spécialistes furent de suite partants. S'il y a avaient des sorciers à affronter, on n'était jamais de trop.

* * *

Andrella émergea d'un long et douloureux songe. En relevant la tête, elle se demanda où elle était. Elle était perdue. Et petit à petit, ses souvenirs revirent. Le banquet dans la Grande Salle. Le bruit, les voix, la chaleur. Estomac noué même face à ces mets délicieux. Les gens qui se bousculent. Ceux qui ne savent plus où se mettre. Elle avait vu Malfoy et ses parents, perdus. Ils voulaient seulement survivre. Comme eux tous, d'ailleurs. C'était trop. Trop de monde. Trop d'effusion, d'émotions. Elle avait senti son corps lâcher. Et était tombée par terre. Evanouie.

Doucement, elle se redressa. Où était-elle ?

-Ca va mieux ?

Une voix chaleureuse, familière. Il faisait noir. C'était la nuit. Adrella bafouilla quelque chose. Ses lèvres étaient sèches. Incapable de parler.

-Tu n'as pas un peu d'eau ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Elle entendit Daphné prononcer un _agumenti_ avant de lui tendre un verre rempli d'eau fraîche.

-Merci.

Pause. Réflexion.

-On est où ?

-Dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. La Salle Commune est dévastée. Mais le dortoir tient bon. On t'a allongée sur ton lit, le temps que tu ailles mieux. Madame Pomfresh est passée te voir. Elle a parlé de surmenage, trop plein d'émotions. Rien de grave. Comment tu te sens ?

-Ca va.

Adrella chercha à tâtons sa baguette qu'elle trouva à côté d'elle sur le matelas.

- **Lumos**.

Elle vit clairement le visage fin et doux de Daphné qui la regardait avec un sourire rassurant.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Andrella.

-Maintenant quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je vais rentrer chez mes parents, avec Astoria. Et puis je pense que je vais négocier pour refaire une année, histoire d'obtenir mes Aspic quand même. Et toi ?

Andrella posa les pieds par terre.

-Je rentre aussi. Maintenant.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Non, c'est gentil mais ça va. Je peux transplanner, tu sais. Je n'aurais pas long chemin à faire. Juste le temps de sortir de l'enceinte de l'école.

Elle lui adressa un maigre sourire avant de chercher sous son lit quelque chose. Sa valise était toujours là. Son balai aussi. Les combats les avaient épargnés. Ouf.

-Merci pour tout, Daphné. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir.

La sorcière salua son amie d'un signe de main. Elle allait rester encore un moment dans le dortoir quasi désert. En attendant le jour.

Dans les couloirs, des petits groupes étaient dispersés un peu partout. Certains somnolaient dans un coin, sur des tables encore en état. Des Aurors sillonnaient le château pour repérer d'éventuels Mages Noirs qui se seraient glissés parmi les survivants. Le professeur McGonagall allait et venait, discutait avec les uns et les autres.

Andrella traversa tous ces lieux de semi-vie en silence. Personne ne sembla faire attention à elle. Maintenant que la bataille était finie, beaucoup rentraient chez eux. Elle n'en était qu'une parmi tant d'autres. Qu'une élève avec sa valise parmi tous ceux qui pliaient bagages.

A l'extérieur, c'était calme. Le sentier qui conduisait vers l'au-delà des enceintes de l'école était chaotique. Il n'avait pas été épargné. Néanmoins, il était praticable. Et Andrella le suivit. Valise à la main. Balai coincé sous l'autre bras. Le portail. Elle y était. Elle passa son seuil. Soupira. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers le château qui avait perdu de sa splendeur mais qui, en même temps, restait majestueux. Poudlard…

Elle allait se remettre en route quand une lumière déchira la nuit. Adrella se protégea les yeux de son bras, lâchant ainsi sa valise qui vint buter contre le sol. Lorsque la lumière s'atténua puis disparut, la sorcière fronça un sourcil, sérieusement intrigué.

Face à elle, il y avait six jeunes filles et cinq jeunes hommes, qui devaient avoir à peu près son âge. Peut-être un peu plus âgée. Les filles portaient un étrange costume de fée tandis que les garçons… étaient coincés dans une combinaison moulante qu'Andrella trouva de très mauvais goût.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils étaient partis en se télétransportant, Bloom s'était demandé sur quoi ils allaient tomber. Infiltrer une école de sorcier n'était jamais simple. Surtout qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas. Contrairement à la Tour Nuage, par exemple, où ils avaient quand même quelques points de repère.

Elle avait espéré que leur arrivée se ferait discrètement. Peine perdue. Dès qu'ils se furent matérialisés, elle remarqua cette fille, face à eux. Taille moyenne, cheveux châtains, légèrement ondulés et emmêlés. Visage défait, fatigué, sale, comme si elle sortait d'une intensive bataille. Des cernes sous les yeux. Vêtue d'une chemise qui avait dû être blanche mais ne l'était plus. Une cravate vert et argent. Une jupe plissée, de hautes chaussettes et des ballerines noires. Une valise à ses pieds, un balai sous le bras. Qui était-elle ?

Visiblement, la jeune fille était toute aussi surprise que le groupe. Les deux camps se dévisagèrent un moment en silence. Puis ce fut l'inconnue qui brisa le silence :

-Vous êtes qui ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu éraillée.

Stella allait répondre mais Bloom prit les devants. Jouer la diplomatie. Ils ne savaient pas de quel genre de sorciers regorgeait cette école. Mieux valait avancer prudemment.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus pour nous battre.

-Mieux vaut pas, lâcha l'autre entre ses dents.

-Nous recherchons quelqu'un.

La fille les considéra, sceptique.

-Et vos costumes de fée vous aident à trouver votre personne ?

-Ce ne sont pas des costumes ! répliqua Stella, violemment.

Layla l'arrêta du regard. Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer agressive.

-Nous sommes des fées, répondit Bloom, posément.

La fille semblait toujours dubitative. A priori, les sorciers d'ici ne connaissaient pas les fées. Peut-être était-ce un bon point.

-Ce château est celui qu'on nomme Poudlard ? demanda Tecna, en consultant son petit ordinateur miniature qu'elle transportait partout avec elle.

La question de cette fille aux cheveux rose fit lever un nouveau sourcil à Andrella. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était plutôt de la surprise qui se lisait sur son visage. Comment pouvait-elle voir Poudlard ? Normalement, une barrière protégeait l'école des Moldus. Et puis, comment connaissait-elle ce nom ? Immédiatement, elle fut méfiante.

-D'où vous savez ça ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur.

-On nous a dit qu'on pourrait y trouver la personne que nous cherchons, répondit une fille aux cheveux tirant sur le bleu.

Silence. Andrella ne savait pas d'où ces gens sortaient ni quelles étaient leurs réelles intentions. S'ils étaient au service d'une quelconque force obscure, c'était bien mal barré pour l'école qui se relevait à peine de sa bataille finale. Essayer d'en apprendre plus. Sans se battre. Savoir qui ils étaient réellement. Pas de simples Moldus habillés de la façon la plus étrange qui soit, à priori.

-Très bien, commença-t-elle doucement. Vous ne cherchez pas la bagarre. Moi non plus. Alors commençons par des présentations en bonne et due forme, vous ne pensez pas ? Je m'appelle Andrella.

Elle faillit ajouter : élève de septième année à Serpentard, grande amatrice de Quidditch, bièraubeurre et chocogrenouilles, qui avait la prétention de devenir un jour Auror ou d'occuper un poste au Ministère de la Magie. Mais bien évidemment, cela ne parlerait absolument pas à ces inconnus.

Bloom sentit son rythme cardiaque ralentir quand la fille leur dit ne pas vouloir se battre elle non plus. Ainsi donc, elle se nommait Andrella. La fée se présenta à son tour et donna le nom de chacun de ses compagnons. Une fois ceci fait, elle estima qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse confiance à cette inconnue. Même si elle semblait tout droit sortie de cette école de sorciers. Car ils ne connaissaient rien du lieu et ne savaient pas comment retrouver la personne qu'ils cherchaient. Peut-être pourrait-elle leur donner une piste ?

-Comme tu le vois, nous sommes des fées. Nous avons eu des informations comme quoi une fille possédant elle aussi des pouvoirs de fée aurait été repérée ici.

Andrella eut un air franchement pas convaincu.

-C'est cette fille là que nous recherchons, acheva Musa d'un ton doux. Peut-être pourrais-tu nous aider ?

La sorcière resta silencieuse un moment avant de demander :

-Si vous êtes des fées, eux (elle désigna les garçons), ce sont qui ? Pas des elfes à ce que je vois.

Elle imagina un court instant ces fiers garçons vêtus d'une taie d'oreiller crasseuse, parlant à la troisième personne du singulier et se frappant eux-mêmes à la moindre faute. Elle se retint de pouffer de rire face aux images que cela suscitait.

-Ce sont les spécialistes, répondit Stella, avec une certaine fierté dans la voix.

Andrella hocha doucement la tête.

-Désolée, finit-elle par dire, je ne peux pas vous aider. Il n'y a, à priori, aucune fée dans nos rangs. Seulement des sorciers plus ou moins tarés.

Elle sentit l'étrange tension que le mot _sorcier_ avait provoqué au sein du groupe.

-Quoi ? Un problème ?

-C'est que… commença Flora, hésitante. Tu es une sorcière ?

Voilà. La question était posée. Bloom se pinça les lèvres tandis qu'elle sentait soudainement les relations entre les deux camps devenir plus froides. C'était peut-être le sujet à ne pas aborder. Mais peut-être était-ce aussi mieux ainsi. Savoir. Avoir la confirmation de…

-Oui, répondit Andrella, sans équivoque. Elève à Poudlard depuis ma toute première année. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi est le problème.

-Tu as l'air gentille, commenta Sky.

La fille tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. C'était la première fois qu'un des garçons ouvrait la bouche.

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton subitement sec.

-Je ne voulais pas te vexer, s'empressa de répondre le blond. C'est juste que… nous n'avons pas forcément eu de très bonnes relations avec les sorciers.

Tous repensèrent aux sorciers du Cercle Noir. Et frissonnèrent.

-Il y a de tout, comme partout, répliqua Andrella d'un ton cinglant. Des sorciers sympathiques –la majorité de ceux que je connais- et d'autres totalement flippants. Mais la plupart de ceux-là vont bientôt croupir à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, ajouta-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle se tut, soupira, récupéra sa valise.

-Encore désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider. Mais peut-être le professeur McGonagall saura vous conseiller. Elle doit être encore dans l'enceinte du château. Bon, moi, je dois vous laisser.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, passa devant eux d'un pas rapide et s'éloigna.

Bloom et les autres l'observèrent un moment. La fée du feu ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait ce pressentiment que cette fille n'était pas ce qu'elle prétendait être. Consciemment, ou inconsciemment elle leur avait menti. Elle fronça les sourcils, repensant à ce qu'avait dit Madame Faragonda : _une fée qui ignore encore qu'elle est une fée._ Et si c'était elle… ?

Elle la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Elle n'en avait aucune preuve.

* * *

 _Des avis ? N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à me faire de part de trucs que vous aimeriez voir apparaître ;) A bientôt !_


End file.
